new world
by triuser
Summary: sorry the document went crazy and deleted the spaces betwwen paragraphs. please RR i would like more then 10. ranma get reborn in a new world


All rights belong to there respective owners.brbrThis starts shortly after Ranma defeated Saffron and before Akane's revival.brbrAs Ranma holds Akane in his arms praying for a way to save her his vision goes dark and he hears a sing song voice of a female. "I can save her". As Ranma looks around he sees no one and shouts "who's there?" A flaming bird appears and he hears again "I can save her but there will be a price."brAs Ranma glares at the bird "what price is that?" "You must take her place" responds the bird.brThis stuns Ranma "you mean I must die to save her?" After a brief silence "Yes and no, you will die to this world as a balance must be kept, but you will be reborn in another were you will most likely live a normal life. Raised by both parents and none of the tourcher that you went through in this life. Take your time to think my offer over for time will not pass while you are here." Ranma sits down in a lotus position Ranma stay like that for about 10 minuets. "If I accept the offer can I have time to say goodbye?" The bird nods its head in response. " Then I will accept your offer." A bright flash blinds Ranma for a bit and when he opens his eyes he sees Akane opening hers then he falls down clutches his chest in pain, Gemna, Soun, Colone, Shampoo, Moose, and Royga crowd around him, As Ranma looks around he smiles at them, "I was offered a way to save her, (looks over at Akane) I loved you like a sister thats why I was so apposed to the marriage I couldn't marry my sis. Royga take care of her for I will not be long on this world, tell the others goodbye for me" then Ranma's eyes close and his breathing stops. There is silence as the people there at shocked to see him die.brbrIn a black space we see the firebird looking over sleeping Ranma, "humm what world to put you in?" Then a deep booming voice yells "Stop" and the bird looks around it sees a blue dragon coming toward it, "what are you doing he is my Avatar" the bird looks at the dragon defiantly "He has part of me in him so I have a claim to him as well." The dragon hisses at the bird and the bird fans its wings and both are ready to attack each other when a third voice that sounds like hundreds speaking at the same time is heard "You two are fools if you look closely you can both have your avatar" as the dragon and bird look towards were the voice came from they see a muilty colored cat that stands ten feet tall and 4 feet wide. "Who are you?" They both ask. The cat looks at them "I am the collection of souls from the cats that were used to train Ranma in the Neko-ken that has fused with his soul." The bird then asks "What to you mean we can both have him, a human can only withstand the power of one of us." "Look closely at his soul and you shall see" says the cat while grinning, The dragon and fire bird do so and then shake there heads in disbelief, The dragon looks at the cat "who shall you choose?" The cat grins even further "both, since I will not interfere with your merging but enhance it," as it says this the cat shrinks to half its size and splits into 2, "I will be weakened for a few years but I will be back to full Strength after that," the bird looks at the dragon "I will let you have the boy, the other suites me much better" the dragon nods and says "now all thats left is to choose the world for the rebirth." a small glowing circle appears "how about this world?" Asks the dragon, "to violent I promised a peaceful home" answers the bird the dragon responds "You do know his very nature won't let him have a peacefull life, but can we find a world to minamize it?" Three think for about 3 hours and the cats walk up to the circle and both hit it at the same time, as the three look at the view in it they all get a gleam in there eyes and say in unison "that one is perfect!" And turn toward Ranma's from and enter it, but 2 streaks enter the circle on red and one blue the circle stays for a bit then vanishes. 


End file.
